The present invention relates to a guide device for a saw chain of a chain saw.
In a conventional chain saw, a saw chain is likely to be taken off or displaced from a free travelling path along which the saw chain is to travel apart from a drive sprocket to a guide bar in operation. As a result, there are problems in which a sawing work must be stopped and some other associated components would be damaged.